


L'île du roi

by badthings



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Drama, Erotica, Harems, Kinks, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi, Mystery, Smut, Supernatural Elements
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22880962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badthings/pseuds/badthings
Summary: Les élèves du lycée pour garçons Coalaman partent en voyage scolaire.Durant une violente nuit de tempête, le navire coule entraînant beaucoup de morts.Arold et son meilleur ami Irwin sont des rescapés, ils se réveillent sur une île en apparence déserte.Tandis que les deux lycéens explorent l'environnement inconnu, ils sont kidnappés par des habitants.Un homme se présente comme l’époux du roi de l'île, il révèle qu'Arold est en fait sa réincarnation.Dans cet endroit coupé du monde, tous les désirs obscènes du roi se réalisent même les plus malsains.Est-ce que Arold et Irwin parviendront à s'échapper en toute indemnité ?
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	L'île du roi

Chapitre 1

{Angleterre, 26 avril}

Un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux dorés se trouve dans une spacieuse chambre de dortoir.  
Il porte un uniforme clairement chic : une veste vert forêt, un pantalon noir ébène, des chaussures brunes bien cirées, et une cravate rouge.

\- Nnnh… Aller ferme-toi !

Il est assis sur une valise pleine à rabord et tire sur la fermeture éclair de toutes ses forces.  
Un autre jeune homme blond aux yeux roses ouvre la porte sans toquer. Surpris, celui-ci s'exclame :

\- Harold qu'est ce que tu fabriques ?! Nous devons partir maintenant !

\- Je sais que j'ai eu tout le temps de préparer mes affaires mais c'est au cas où !

\- Tu as toujours des “au-cas où” que tu n'utilises jamais !

\- Tes commentaires ne servent à rien ! Réplique le plus petit

Tandis que le retardataire continue de lutter avec sa valise, son colocataire soupire d'impatience.

\- Bon laisse-moi t'aider.

Il prend sa place et tout finit bouclé en quelques secondes.

\- Merci Irwin. Tu es vraiment doué. Dit Harold en souriant

Ce dernier lui lance un clin d'œil.

\- Je n'allais pas te laisser en galère. Dépêchons-nous sinon on va rater le car.

\- Oui !

Les deux lycéens courent à toute vitesse dans les couloirs et dévalent les escaliers de l'immense établissement.  
Puis ils atteignent le portail de l'école totalement essouflés.

Là douze enseignants les attendent l'expression sévère.

\- Voici nos deux élèves manquants. Il était temps.

\- Encore un peu et vous seriez restés ici ! Jeunes gens tâchez d'être ponctuels, ne l'avez-vous donc jamais appris ?!

\- Toutes nos excuses pour cet incident messieurs. Répondent en chœur Harold et Irwin

Le duo déposent leur bagages dans la soute.  
Une fois tout le monde à bord, les cars démarrent et suivent leur itinéraire.

\- Désolé à cause de moi on s'est fait gronder. Regrette le châtain

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Ça nous arrive souvent. Rassure son ami

\- Et ce n'est sûrement pas la dernière fois.

Ils rigolent un petit moment. Par la suite ils discutent de tout et rien pendant le reste du trajet.

{2 heures plus tard}

Les lycéens et leurs enseignants descendent au port Portsmouth.  
Une imposante foule envahit le lieu en ce début d'après-midi.

\- Je tiens à vous rappeler que nous ne sommes pas les seuls passagers dans ce bâteau ! Gardez une attitude irréprochable sous peine de sanction ! Vous représentez l'image de notre fière école.

\- Surtout n'oubliez pas de montrer vos passeports avant de monter.

Le groupe d'élèves acquiesce et rejoint la passerelle excité.  
Au sein du navire, Harold et Irwin découvrent complètement émerveillés la partie première classe.

\- Wouaaaah ! C'est trop luxueux ! Regarde ça brille de partout !

\- On est dans un rêve c'est pas possible !

Le voyage scolaire doit se passer au Portugal dans le cadre d'une visite de lieux historiques.  
Un exposé oral sera présenté à la fin de l'année.  
Les rares élèves boursiers prennent le bateau pour la première fois de leur vie, c'est une toute nouvelle expérience.

Harold et Irwin sont meilleurs amis depuis la maternelle. Comme des amants ils restent inséparables et s'aiment beaucoup.  
Parfois des querelles presque amoureuses surgissent mais rien n'éclate jamais leur bulle de bonheur.

Cette complicité leur vaut des taquineries étant donné que l'homosexualité est courante dans les écoles pour garçons.

Le duo se rend sur le pont pour admirer le magnifique paysage maritime. Le vent balaye leurs cheveux, un silence confortable plane entre eux. A côté plusieurs familles prennent des photos souvenirs.

\- J'espère que je n'aurais pas le mal de mer. S'inquiète Harold

\- Tu sais bien que je ferais mon papa poule si c'est le cas.

\- Dommage que tu ne ponds pas des œufs.

Irwin hausse son sourcil droit perplexe.

\- Comment je suis supposé le prendre ?

\- Bien peut être ?

Le châtain cache mal son rictus.

\- Tu es irrécupérable. Soupire l'autre

Durant le reste de l'après-midi les deux amis profitent de quelques d'activités.

D'abord ils bronzent sur des transates et profite de baignade. Les batailles d'eau et prises de catch sont inclus.

A cause de la proximité de leurs corps les hormones agissent rapidement.  
Les deux lycéens n'arrêtent pas de se dévorer du regard.

Ensuite Harold force Irwin à jouer dans une salle de casino malgré l'interdiction scolaire. Cela leur rapporte plus d'argent que prévu.  
Le blond s'avère être une étoile montante en billard et poker.

{Soir, 19h00}

C'est maintenant l'heure du dîner.  
Les passagers du bateau sont servis au restaurant certifié 5 étoiles.

Harold et Irwin se ruent sur le buffet à volonté les choix sont exorbitants.  
Une fois satisfaits, ils prennent place et mangent leurs plats.

\- Ah… ~ Ce beefsteak si juteux… Ces sushis si savoureux… Et surtout ce crabe si croustillant… mmh ! ~ Gémit suavement le plus grand

\- Irwin tu vas attirer l'attention avec des bruits aussi douteux ! Calme-toi ! S'écrie Harold le visage en feu

Le châtain n'aurait jamais penser que son camarade puisse frôler l'orgasme alimentaire. Pas que ça lui déplaise d'y assister, il trouve cela sexy même.

\- Désolé… Je goûte l'une... Des nourritures les plus succulentes... De ma vie. Halète le blond

On dirait carrément qu'il a couru un sprint tellement son souffle est court.

\- Je t'interdis de manger une seconde assiette.

\- Hé ? Pourquoi ? C'est si bon…

\- Parce que je l'ai décidé.

\- Aller Harold s'il te plaît !

\- C'est un non catégorique.

\- Tu es méchaaant.

Le blond boude enfantinement dans un état inhabituel.

Son ami ne veut pas perdre le contrôle de lui-même. Il ressent par moment un désir ardent d'accomplir des actions immorales.

Soudainement le bateau reçoit des violentes secousses qui renversent tout le décor.  
Le fracas agresse les oreilles des passagers et provoque une panique générale.  
Un nombre élevé de personnes sont à terre et blessées.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?! Dit Harold stressé

Un haut-parleur s'allume et la voix d'un homme résonne :

-《Chers passagers, ici le capitaine (...), cette embuscade est dû à notre navire qui traverse une tempête. Je vous prie de garder votre calme. En raison de sécurité, veuillez quitter le pont et vous réfugiez à l'intérieur. D'autres consignes vous seront transmises. Merci.》

Irwin se relève puis aide son camarade, très soucieux.

\- Rien de cassé ?

\- Non ça va.

\- Dieu merci.

Les professeurs de l'académie Coalaman font un appel au regroupement pour les élèves.  
Harold roule des yeux en distinguant des bribes de conversations hystériques :

\- Mec on se croirait trop dans un film ! Genre Titanic !

\- Vite immortalisons ce moment sur snap ! On va faire le million de vues sur tous les réseaux !

\- Imagine qu'on passe aux infos ? Je veux être interviewé !

Il ressent un certain mépris à leur égard. Est-ce que ces jeunes réalisent vraiment la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvent ?

Plusieurs personnes ont besoin de soins mais aucun membre de l'équipage n'a encore fait d'apparition.  
Qu'attendent-ils pour vérifier l'état des passagers ?

Les vagues deviennent de plus en plus dangereuses, il est impossible de tenir en équilibre sans s'accrocher quelque part.

Un petit garçon lâche des pleurs stridents logé contre son père.

\- Uuuuuh ! Papaaaa j'ai peuuuur !

\- Chuuut ça va aller. Tout va bien se passer.

Il tente vainement de cacher ses craintes visibles sur son visage.

\- Quelqu'un appeler un médecin ! Ma femme va accoucher ! S'écrie un homme

Sa compagne assise par terre perd effectivement les eaux. Il la soutient protectivement par les épaules.  
Elle hurle de douleur à cause des contractions insupportables.

\- Tiens-bon Camilla ! On va nous aider je te le promets !

\- Matthew le bébé va être prématuré… Je vais pas réussir… C'est impossible...

Il serre sa main fermement, leurs anneaux en or scintillant.

\- Hé regarde-moi dans les yeux s'il te plaît. Tu vas donner naissance à notre premier enfant ok chérie ? Je sais que tu en a parfaitement la capacité. Tu es forte ne te sous-estime pas.

L'amour incontestable entre eux se traduit facilement dans leur échange de regard.

Tout à coup une panne de courant irréversible plonge le bateau entier dans l'obscurité.  
Un terrible effroi frappe la foule humaine.

Harold a l'impression que le moyen de navigation se penche en horizontal.  
Ses chaussures sont mouillés… Un frisson parcourt son corps.

\- Irwin, on coule. Dévoile-t-il choqué

\- Q-quoi ? Non non. Pas ça pitié. Contredit son ami scandalisé

Les vitres fissurées se brisent. De l'eau rentre en abondance, la quantité grimpe à une vitesse fulgurante.

Des gens sont pris au piège et tentent de s'échapper. Une alarme de sécurité sonne continuellement.

Une masse parvient à s'enfuir et se bouscule dans les couloirs. Les deux lycéens se laisse guider complètement perdus.  
Ils se tiennent la main pour ne pas être séparer.

De malheureux individus trébuchent et finissent piétiner par les autres.

Réussissant à accéder au pont, les survivants se battent pour obtenir des gilets de sauvetage distribués.  
Ils sautent dans l'océan pour rejoindre les barquettes qui flottent à la surface.

Une gigantesque vague projette le duo hors du navire.

\- AAAAAAAH !!!! S'époumonent-ils en chœur

Ils se trouvent en profondeur contrôlés par le mouvement de l'eau.  
Harold émerge en inspirant anxieusement. Tandis qu'il régularise son souffle, ses yeux cherchent son ami dans la pénombre.

\- IRWIIIIIN !!! IRWIIIIIIIIIN !!! Crie-t-il désespérément

\- HAROOOOOOOLD !!!

Le châtain distingue une silhouette au loin. Ils nagent l'un vers l'autre avec difficulté.  
Cependant un nouveau flot emportent les deux garçons.

L'eau remplit les poumons de Harold entraînant d'affreuses brûlures. Sa vision se brouille jusqu'à noircir. Toute force abandonne son corps comme prisonnier.

Il pense une dernière fois à Irwin avant de perdre connaissance.

{(?), 27 avril}

Quelque chose de doux rencontre les lèvres de Harold c'est agréable.  
Quelle déception lorsque le contact s'éloigne.  
Le jeune homme tousse pour désencombrer sa respiration.

Il ouvre lentement ses paupières afin d'habituer ses iris à la lumière.  
Le jeune homme aperçoit un ciel bleu. Une voix chargée d'émotions l'appelle.

Lorsqu'il tourne la tête sa vision floue se clarifie. Irwin l'examine totalement soulagé et au bord des larmes.

\- Merci mon Dieu… Tu es vivant… Qu'est-ce que j'aurais fais sans toi...

Le blond commence à sangloter lourdement. Harold se redresse, puis l'enlace chaleureusement en se mettant à pleurer aussi.

\- Irwin je croyais t'avoir perdu pour toujours… Mais tu es bien là…

Leur étreinte dure un long moment. Ils réalisent combien ils tiennent l'un à l'autre.  
Une fois calmés, les deux garçons s'éloignent le cœur léger.

\- Au fait est-ce que par le pur des hasards… Tu m'as fait du bouche à bouche ? Demande le châtain en rougissant

\- J-je n'avais pas le choix ! C'était le seul moyen de te sauver. Se justifie l'autre embarrassé

Harold le trouve secrètement mignon ce qui lui donne envie de le taquiner. Cependant la situation n'est pas adéquate.

Il change donc de sujet en se raclant la gorge. :

\- Bref passons. Si je capte bien on s'est échoués sur une île en plein milieu de l'océan.

\- Exact, nous sommes complètement isolés. J'ignore la présence d'autres rescapés. Répond Irwin avec un air grave

La pensée des autres passagers morts glace le sang du châtain.

\- Harold...

Non. Il faut raisonner intelligemment sur la situation actuelle.  
Ils ont besoin de nourriture et d'un abris. Plus tard ils essaieront d'envoyer des SOS.  
Ça se trouve d'autres survivants sont autre part.

\- Nous devons explorer l'île dès maintenant.

Le blond hoche la tête docilement, devinant parfaitement les plans de son camarade.

\- Oui, allons-y.

Au cœur de la forêt tropicale, des oiseaux chantent dans tous les sens, les immenses arbres se dressent haut dans le ciel.  
Nombreuses sont les feuilles de plantes qui barrent le passage.  
Les deux lycéens écartent frénétiquement celles qui bloquent le chemin.

Harold qui mène le pas s'arrête soudainement.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demande son ami

\- J'ai l'impression qu'on nous observe.

\- Ça veut dire… Que l'île est déjà habitée.

Une fléchette atterrit sur le bras du blond qui est pris de violents tournis en l'espace de quelques secondes.

\- Irwin !

\- C'est un anesthésiant… Ne restes pas là… Parvient-il à dire

Le châtain le rattrappe avant qu'il ne s'effondre.

\- Merde !

Harold reçoit un coup à la tête sans avoir le temps de réagir.

****************************************************

Lorsqu'il se réveille de nouveau il entend des voix inconnues.

\- Vous êtes sûr que c'est lui ?

\- Tu sais bien que je ne me trompe jamais.

Harold remarque que ses mains sont liées derrière son dos. Il se trouve allongé sur un somptueux sofa.  
La pièce est grande et magnifiquement décorée avec de l'or.

\- Où suis-je…?

Deux hommes s'approchent de lui.

Le premier a des longs cheveux argentés et des yeux rouges rubis. Son visage est plein de grâce et sa peau laiteuse lui donne un air pur.  
Une tunique blanche flottante voile sa silhouette svelte.

Le deuxième a des courts cheveux bruns et des yeux bleus captivants.  
Il porte un top à manches courtes qui s'arrête à ses pectoraux. Ses abdominaux musclés sont exposés.  
Le pantalon aguicheur dont il est vêtu moule son fessier et son membre.

Harold sent ses joues qui prennent automatiquement de la couleur.

\- Tu es finalement réveillé, honey. Dit l'homme aux cheveux argentés

Lorsque sa main s'approche de l'adolescent celui recule par réflexe.

\- N'avancez pas !

Il lance un regard agressif.  
L'étranger se contente de sourire mesquinement.

\- On dirait que tu as perdu la mémoire. Quel mauvais roi…

\- Roi…? De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ?! Détachez-moi !

Irwin ne se trouve nulle part. Les habitants de l'île les ont kidnappés car ils sont rentrés dans leur territoire.

\- Tu penses à ton compagnon, n'est ce pas ?

\- Qu'est ce que vous lui avez fait !

\- Il va très bien. Nous lui avons fait un relooking.

\- Ne vous foutez pas de moi !

L'homme aux yeux rubis continue de regarder Harold d'un air amusé.

\- Zénon, ramène l'autre prisonnier.

Le serviteur brun disparaît derrière un rideau. Quelques instants après il en ressort avec Irwin.

Celui-ci porte un mini-short qui met ses attributs en valeur, et un débardeur serré avec lacets au niveau de la poitrine.  
Des petites fleurs sont fixées dans les cheveux du blond.

Il se débat inutilement un bâillon sur la bouche et les mains ligotés.

\- Irwin ! Relâchez-le !

\- Si tu écoutes ce que j'ai à dire. Répond l'homme en tunique

A contre cœur Harold intériorise sa rage et garde le silence.  
L'inconnu semble satisfait de son autorité.

\- Bon garçon. Je m'appelle Silus et je suis ton cher époux.

\- Hein ? Mon… Quoi ?

\- Tu es la réincarnation du roi Arnold de l'île Numa, qui a disparu il y a 100 ans.

\- Vous plaisantez ? Comme si j'allais croire-

\- Tu ressens des pulsions pas vrai ? Un sentiment que quelque chose prend possession de ton corps. Indomptable et insatiable.

Harold reste bouche bée face à la véracité de ses propos.

\- C'est le pouvoir du roi de réaliser tous ses désirs obscènes même les plus malsains. Il peut créer n'importe quoi et contrôler n'importe qui. Puis, en faire ce qu'il souhaite.

\- Comment… Est-ce possible…

\- Ta place est ici avec les gens de ton peuple capables de supporter tous tes fantasmes.

\- L-laissez-nous partir… C'est de la folie…

\- De la folie ? Peut-être, mais tu en es l'origine.

Le corps du pauvre adolescent tremble de partout dans la nervosité.  
La part sombre de lui veut se libérer après avoir été reniée aussi longtemps.

Le regard plein d'envie, son mari soulève sa tunique pour révéler son membre demi-dur.

\- Je ne porte pas de sous-vêtement. Ça te plaît ?

Arnold s'agite intensément. Silus prend un malin plaisir à le pousser à bout.

\- Arrêtez…

-Je veux tellement savoir ce que tu imagines…

Il s'assoit sur l'érection du châtain qui halète et frotte ses fesses contre elle.

\- J'ai dis… Arrêtez…

L'homme aux cheveux argentés lâche un gémissement dévergondé.

\- Ah… ~ Ne te retiens pas… Même si nous sommes observés.

La friction de plus en plus régulière procure du plaisir intense.

[Laisse-toi aller. Tu m'as enfermé depuis des années interminables maintenant je veux agir à ma guise.]

《Je ne peux pas faire ça ! Sors de ma tête !》

[Tais-toi je te forcerais à m'obéir.]

L'esprit de Harold divague jusqu'à la rupture complète.

\- [Retire la corde. Maintenant.]

Un frisson parcourt le dos de tout le monde. On dirait une personne complètement différente.

Silus s'exécute allumé devant ce changement finalement opéré.

Une fois délivré, le châtain tire violemment ses cheveux lui extirpant un cri d'extase.

\- [Tu aimes être malmené. Comme la salope que tu es.]

\- Uhn... ~

Le roi présente une expression sévère et sanguinaire.

\- Tu mérites que je t'étrangle.

Il serre subitement ses mains autour du cou de son époux. Celui-ci éprouve une profonde luxure en manquant d'air.

Le véritable Harold tente de retrouver sa conscience.

《Non ! Je vais le tuer si ça continue ! Ressaisis-toi putain !》

Il tourne la tête et croise le visage terrifié de Irwin.  
Instantanément l'adolescent reprend possession de lui-même.

Silus est éjecté sur le sol, Zénon accourt à ses côtés.

\- Votre majesté !

Celui-ci peut de nouveau respirer après une toux difficile.

\- Tu vois… À quel point tu es dangereux désormais ?

Harold serre les poings et les dents dans la culpabilité.

\- Je sais que tu veux en savoir davantage sur l'histoire de cette île et notre tribu. Nous allons vous offrir toute notre hospitalité vu que vous vivez ici maintenant.

Son époux se relève à l'aide du subalterne.

\- Sur ce, je rejoins mes quartiers.

Ils quittent la pièce sans rien ajouter.  
Harold se précipite vers Irwin et le détache rapidement.

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

Le blond gifle la main tendu à sa joue.

\- Ne me touche pas. S'il te plaît... Murmure-t-il durement

Le plus petit ressent un pincement au cœur face à ce geste sans protester. Son ami reste bouleversé par les évènements, ce qui est compréhensible.

\- Désolé. Irwin, je suis tout aussi confus que toi, nous partageons la même insécurité. Qui aurait cru que cette affreuse chose était enfouie en moi ? C'est pourquoi je te promets que nous fuiront cet endroit un jour. Dit-il calmement

Son camarade détourne le regard sensible à ces mots.

\- D'accord…

<< A suivre… >>


End file.
